IC tag labels are used to determine whether the liquid stored in a bottle is a genuine liquid which should be stored in the bottle or counterfeit liquid that is different from the genuine liquid. In a capped bottle having a bottle main body for storing liquid and a cap for closing a mouth of the bottle main body, an IC tag label is attached extending from a side surface of the cap to a side surface of a neck, which is a portion of an outer surface of the bottle main body, which is continuous from the side surface of the cap. Accordingly, an antenna included in the IC tag label extends from the side surface of the cap to the side surface of the neck.
When the cap of the bottle is opened, the antenna is broken by a force applied to an interface between the cap and the neck. This causes the IC tag label to become unable to communicate with a reader. Accordingly, it is possible to recognize that the cap of the bottle has been opened. If the cap of the bottle has been opened, there is a high probability that a genuine liquid stored in the bottle has been replaced with a counterfeit liquid. Accordingly, on the basis of the state of the IC tag label, it is possible to determine whether the liquid stored in the bottle is a genuine liquid or not (for example, see PTL 1).